


Solo si no miran

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Mika quiere decir algo sobre el rubor que ha empezado en sus orejas, pero decide que es mejor si lo mantiene como un secreto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sigue siendo dos de marzo aquí y quería arreglarme el corazón.

Mika no es que fuese especialmente fuerte, pero siempre había creído que al menos tendría más resistencia física. Valkyrie había vuelto a ensayar y Shu parecía con incluso más energía, cada día era visto como una nueva oportunidad de reencontrarse con la musa a la que creía perdida y diseñaba trajes y cambiaba letras y coreografías como si estuviese recuperando el tiempo perdido, todo para asegurarse de que su vuelta a los escenarios era tan grandiosa como se merecía.

A veces compartía sus diseños con el moreno, esperando saber su opinión incluso si este no tenía nada que decir al respecto y solo podía responder con halagos a sus creaciones, todo lo que pudiese presentarle era maravilloso e incluso si era difícil se esforzaría el doble o el triple por conseguir estar a la altura del traje que hiciese para él.

-¡Claro que lo estarás! ¿Crees que seguirías aquí si no pudieses? Y si no puedes ensayaremos más, hasta que nos sangren los pies si es preciso.

Por algún motivo palabras que casi parecían amenazas por su parte pero que no lo eran, hacían que su estómago diese vueltas, le motivaban a esforzarse de verdad hasta que sus pies quedasen destrozados y no pudiese dar ni un paso más; tenía que estar a la altura a la que Shu creía que estaba, a la altura de la obra maestra que era Valkyrie no importaba si parecía una meta demasiado lejana para que él pudiese conseguirlo. Si su mentor creía que podía, entonces iba a hacerlo sin darse más tiempo a dudar. 

Pero incluso tras haberselo prometido, no había contado con lo complicado de la coreografía nueva, pasos rápidos y a los que no estaba acostumbrado, eso sin contar con que pronto tendría que ser capaz de cantar como acompañamiento a estos, pero la dificultad no iba a conseguir que se diese por vencido. Le quedaba mucho por hacer, mucho por mejorar, pero si incluso su mentor estaba cansado tras semejante ensayo, por mucho que se esforzase por ocultárselo, no tenía que preocuparse; si seguía sus pasos, si se dejaba guiar, Shu definitivamente iba a ser capaz de sacar a relucir lo brillante que su unit podía ser, más que fine o que Knights o que ninguna otra unit que hubiese ahora atada a Yumenosaki, ¡Volverían a estar en la cima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

 

Cuando salen de la academia, la luna ya brillaba en el cielo y las calles estaban ya casi vacías, lo suficiente para que no hubiesen ojos ajenos y Shu no pudiese dar una queja a que Mika buscase su mano y entrelazase sus dedos, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha al no recibir una negativa por parte del mayor. Aunque quizás fuese que estaba demasiado cansado incluso para regañarle.

-Oshi-san...Si no hay nadie no pasa nada, ¿Verdad?

Baja la mirada a sus manos unidas y luego vuelve a mirarle, su sonrisa no flaqueando al encontrarse con una expresión semi neutral antes de que este también desvíe la mirada, fijándola en la calle casi desierta a su alrededor, en las pocas personas que están y que no les prestan atención. No tiene motivos para negarse y tampoco quiere hacerlo, incluso si ahora no se ve capaz de admitirlo-

-Aunque te diga que no, no vas a soltarme, ¿No es cierto? Entonces no preguntes.

Tal vez creyendo que lo puede interpretar mal (que no lo va a hacer, conoce a Shu lo suficiente como para ignorar el tono cortante en su voz y centrarse solo en lo que dice), aprieta con suavidad la mano ajena antes de tirar de él para que siga caminando.

 

Mika quiere decir algo sobre el rubor que ha empezado en sus orejas, pero decide que es mejor si lo mantiene como un secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Confesiones: Escribí esto automáticamente después de escribir el AU dramón pero quería esperar que hubiese algún fic más antes de subirlo.


End file.
